1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, as this type of liquid ejecting apparatus, it is conceivable to provide a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with a recording head which has an input port and an output port for ink circulation and ejecting ink. The apparatus also includes an ink tank which stores ink, a sub tank which temporarily stores ink which is supplied from the ink tank, an ink circulation path which includes a supply path which connects the sub tank and the input port of the recording head and a return path which connects the output port of the recording head and the sub tank, a pump which is provided in the supply path, a valve which is provided in the return path, a recovery tub which performs capping of the recording head when not recording and receives ink which is ejected during recovery, an ink retrieval path for returning ink in the recovery tub to the sub tank, a discharge path which is connected to the return path of the ink circulation path, and a discharge valve which is provided in the discharge path (for example, JP-A-2004-98475). In this apparatus, when an ink discharge process is performed, the ink in the sub tank is discharged to a liquid water container via a discharge port due to a discharge valve being in an open state.
In the liquid ejecting apparatus such as this, when the main tank or the sub tank are replaced or the like, there are cases where it is desirable to discharge not only ink in the sub tank, but also ink in the circulation path such as, for example, when the ink which is used in the main tank and the sub tank is changed to ink where the color or type is different from that currently used. In addition, in the liquid ejecting apparatus such as this, there is an issue with regard to, when ink is ejected from the recording head, the ejecting being able to be performed more appropriately.